The Only Perfect Gift
by Sora Kaichou
Summary: Rogue and Kitty are one of New York’s top models and are getting stressed quick. So they decide to go on a holiday for a break but where to? And what will they encounter on this vacation? You have to read to find out. Please R&R. AU
1. Chapter One

**The Only Perfect Gift by ****Twighlight**** Suzuka****.**

**Author's notes:** Ok, this is the 3rd and last time I will rewrite this fic. If I don't like it anymore, I will just delete it.

Sorry to everybody who reviewed the first, two try out. I promise you this will be a better version and anyway I heard 3 was the magic number. Hope you enjoy. :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own x-men evolution and I sadly never will. So instead I will write fics which I do own.

Chapter One.

Rogue dropped her bags as soon as she got through the door. She hung her coat and wandered around her apartment for her roommate. She came to a halt, when she found a note on the kitchen counter.

Rogue,

I've like gone to lance's place (said he wanted to 'talk'). Be totally like back around 8. Don't worry about making dinner; I will buy us a pizza on the way.

Cya soon,

Kitty.

P.S I've like totally got a surprise for you. Heehee.

Rogue looked at her watch, it was 7:35pm. Kitty would be home in 25 minutes. She walked into her room to get changed.

When Rogue finished she went into her living room and turned on the telly. But for some reason Rogue's mind wandered back to Kitty's note. Where it said Lance wanted to 'talk' and the surprise.

**Author's notes:** So what do you think? You like or don't. Please review, even if you hate to bits. Thanks, cya.

**~***Twighlight Suzuka** *~**


	2. Chapter Two

**The only perfect gift by Twighlight Suzuka**.

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chappie, here's the second.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own x-men evolution.

Chapter Two.

Rogue's apartment door bell rang, just as the movie she was watching ended. She slowed down the volume by the remote and then got up to answer it.

"Kitty honestly, don't ya have ya own key?" Rogue said, raising an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips and rested her weight on her left leg, but her face suddenly soften when she saw a tear run down her housemate's face. "What the matter, Kit?" Rogue said as she pulled her into their apartment shutting the door.

"Nothing, I'm like totally ok Rogue." Kitty said she quickly wiped the tear away and gave a forced smile.

"Don' lie ta meh, Katherine. Ah can see rite through ya an' ah know there sumfink wrong." Rogue said this looking at kitty straight in the eye, the girl felt her eyes watering knowing that she could keep it in much longer and busted into tears.

"See, what did ah tell ya. Ah can read like a book, so c'mon tell meh what wrong."

"You know like I said I was going to lance's place…'sniff'…well I like did…"

"Yeah go on…"

~**Flashback**~

"So…you want to break up with me?" Kitty said as tears started to gather up in her eyes.

"No Kit-Kat, I just think we could have a break, try seeing different people…nothing more, nothing less." 

Just then kitty heard a set of keys opening lance's door then heard a feminine voice from behind. "Sexy, I'm home"

"What!" Kitty suddenly snapped her head up from where she was resting it on lance's chest. Lance, the guy she thought that truly loved her. Lance's eyes became wide with shock and Kitty was about to say something but she was cut off by the feminine voice she heard once before. "Lance, who's this bitch? Oh god, look at her hair. Wow she ugly" the red head said in disgusted.

"What…"kitty said again. "Bitch…UGLY. WHO THE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING UGLY, WHORE. YOU'RE THE UGLY BITCH HERE, WITH YOUR STUPID, DUMBASS BOYFRIEND!" By then kitty had pushed lance to the ground.

"Hey! Don't do that to him."

Kitty looked in disgust how the red head, ran over to her ex. "What ever whore."

And with that kitty stormed out of her ex's apartment, not even stopping to use her car.

~**End Flashback**~

"…so my apartment keys were like in the car."

"Oh ah'm sorry Kit." Rogue looked sympathetic at her friend.

"Don't be Rogue; I'm not like going to let a fool like bring down my happy mood." Kitty said giving rogue a small smile.

"Happy…_mood_." Rogue raised an eyebrow. "No offence or anything but how can you been in a happy mood."

"Well rogue is you like read my note, you would like know like I have a surprise for you." Kitty said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Well…"

"Well what rogue?"

"Well ain't ya gonna tell mah, already!"

"Ok. You like we been saying how we both need a vacation for the modelling life, rite." 'Me for like sure' kitty thought in her head.

"Yeah… what bout it."

"Well I book a holiday!"

"It better not be Disney world or I ain't going."

"No, silly."

"Then were are we gonna go."

"Were going to like New Orleans!" Kitty squeaked out, in a high pitch tone.

"Oh my gawd ya book us a holiday ta N'Owleans, Yer kiddin' meh, rite?"

"No! I like knew you will like it. Were going for their for 1 month say during Mardi Gras."

"Like it. Ah love it!" Rogue gave kitty a hug and then stepped back for a moment and said, "Kit, where the hell is dat pizza?"

**Author's notes: **Next chappie, will go up when my imagination starts to run wild again. lol

Thanks for all the reviews.

~Suzuka

and btw I've changed my name from Melfina Unknown to Twighlight Suzuka, I hope you guys don't mind.


	3. Chapter Three

The Only Perfect Gift By Twighlight Suzuka

Author's notes: Thank you for all your lovely reviews, i enjoyed reading them.Ok on with the chappie....

Disclaimer: My fic but not my characters.

Chapter Three

The fasten seat belt sign appeared and a voice from the speaker said 'arriving at new orleans airport in 15 minutes, please make sure you fasten your seat belt.'

A woman with auburn hair with an unusaual white streak, rolled her eyes, 'like you haven't said that a million times.' She looked over to her bestfriend, who was flirting with a blond haired male flight attendant, 'honestly, don't that gal have no shame.' She turned to stare out her window to see the clam baby blue sky with the white fluffy clouds. kind of reminder her of what she thought heaven was like, when she to think about it when her father passed away.

"Hey Rogue, were nearly there, like start to get ready...Rogue are you listening to me?"Kitty said as she watched her friend stare out of the plane's window she still hadn't returned to relpy Kitty."Rogue!" She said as she pinched her friend's arm.

Marie was snapped out of her train of thoughtd as she felt a sudden pain at her arm. She turned arounf to she a angry brunette.

"What ya do dat for, Kit?" she said as she rubbed the spot that got pinched, damn it hurt.

"i was talking to you and you totally like ingnored me."

"Oh...sorry." Rogue said unsorry at all, to be turthfully she was trying her best to ignore Kitty, she couldn't be qutie at all through the 7 hour flight.

Honestly, you never met somene who can talk until you have met Katherine Pydre nut to be fair she wasn't that bad justed need to learn how to stup up for a few seconds.

"Taxi!" Rogue shouted as she pulled her luggage behind her."Taxi," Kitty said following close behind, who was also dragging her luggage and after what seemed like a hour of waiting a taxi finally pulled up infront of the two and out walked a black hair man, who was very well built.

Rogue glanced over to Kitty,to see her drool all down her top. it was really embarrassing. the taxu driver raised a eye-brow at her and gave a small smile but you has to be standing really close to see."Where to miss?" Was all he mumbled out.

Kitty was still standing there like a dummy. Rogue justed rolled her eyes and steo forward. "Could ya drops us at the French Quarter hotel?"

"No problem," He said as heicked up their luggage and put it in the trunk of his car.

Rogue opened the car door and pushed Kitty in, who was now red in the face after realizing what she had be doing for the last few miutes. Rogue sat next to her at the vack and a couple of seconds later the driver joined them.

"Alright, like see you later Peter, hope to catch you later." Kitty said while Rogue and her waved good-bye and watched their new friend zoomed off.

"He was nice,"Rogue said as she started picking up her luggage and started to heard up the hotel stairs.

"Yeah he was, but its a damn shame he married." Kitty said with a pout on her face coming behind with her own luggage.

Rgoue was now standing on the balcony of her hotel room. She couldn't wait to explore the enchanting city of New Orleans. Something was special about this place but she didn't know what, but she promised herself she would find that special something.

Rogue heard a knock at her hotel room door, as she was shutting the balcony door anwent to answer it." Kitty what you doing here?" She said as he opened the door to see her bestfriend all dress up, like she was goign out.

"i'm like going out silly," she said rolling her eyes,"and your coming with me."

"Can't we do this tomorrow? we just got off a 7 hour flight."

"No Marie, this is like the best time to see New Orleans ture colous."

Author's Note: i won't blame you if you didn't understand that chappie, i kept skipping alot. But please review away, thanks, you guys are totally great and i love to read your comments and i try and update soon.


End file.
